


temptation

by writer_person



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dealing with lust, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, this was originally a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_person/pseuds/writer_person
Summary: He's like a poison that lies ridden beneath Eren's skin, and the more Eren yearns to dig it out, the deeper it sinks into the flesh. He's bothersome, but to himself unbothered. There's no reason why someone as beautiful as him should be allowed to grace such a messed up and forgotten world.And yet, he does. He's here, and he's an issue, for why, Eren can't quite seem to grasp."You can tell me anything, Eren.""I know, Levi."





	temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Was talking to a friend about Eren being 22 years old and hot, yet still internally 15 when it comes to love, so here's this little thing. (Levi is 31 btw)
> 
> Hope ya like.

Temptation.

Eren knows that such feelings follow him wherever he may go.

It makes him feel stuck. He hates it. 

Whether it be during his walk through the dewy grass in the early morning, before anyone else wakes, or on his journey back to his bed chamber late in the night, while he's not quite paying attention. 

Doesn't matter what he's doing, certain thoughts just seem to grace him whenever, cloud his mind with a certain lust and wanting. These thoughts and wants can be fixed only by the confidence that he finds himself lacking, the confidence needed to say what he needs to say, to get what he longs to have, and keep for himself.

The temptation, the yearning, the absolute desire and need, it burns within him. He's not quite sure how to fix it. So, he decides to ask for help, in the most roundabout way possible.

He tells Armin, Armin says it's just his growing curiosity. Okay. He tells Mikasa, she thinks he needs to eat more. Fine. He tells Jean, gets told get laid or something. Not helpful.

He kicks himself mentally, gritting teeth, and decides to go ask the only other person he's really confident will help him, even if it is a stupid thing to do.

He tells Levi, and the words can't seem to properly explain his dilemma. He stutters, fumbles, unable to explain the confusion that wraps around his mind when his captain utters the words, "Are you okay?"

He's older now, no longer fifteen, no longer a new cadet with wild desire and an uncontrollable thought process, but the static that sits in his eyes, and stares through captive lenses, has been there as long as he can remember. As long as he's been a cadet. As long as he's known Captain Levi.

"Are you okay?", Levi says, the worry and slight confusion in the forefront of his eyes, the want to understand perfectly lined on his brow. It makes Eren shudder.

The simple bat of his black lashes, the subtle movement of his lips, the shape of his soft jawline as he turns his head ever so slightly, and the way his bangs fall free in front of his face, which he subconsciously tucks back behind his ear. The heat, it's drawing, it's making Eren's heart sing.

Eren opens his mouth to speak, he realizes now.

"No, not really."

"You know you can tell me."

Eren feels his hands grow a bit clammy. He stares at the man, his captain, no wait, his friend. He's been blessed with the liberty to call him a friend. Like he said, he can tell him. Eren can tell Levi everything. 

Anxiety balls up in the back of his throat, drying his tongue and rendering it useless. His cheeks grow hot, his gaze is cast down.

There's a sudden screeching, it's the sound of a chair being pushed out, and it's followed by footsteps, they stop right in front of himself. He no longer stares at the fake wooden flooring, but at an inky black pair of loafers, waiting with seeming patience. Eren looks up.

His heart screams, wanting out of his chest so bad it feels as if it could tear its way through his ribcage and skin, throw itself onto the floor below and run away, never come back.

Levi looks at him, expression gentle but his eyes unreadable. He tilts his head a bit left, "What's wrong."

It's him. He's whats wrong. Through the years, he's always been there, with him, for him, and he's caused a problem for Eren for so long, and he's oblivious to the matter, at least in Eren's perspective.

Eren takes in a deep breath.

There's no use trying to hide the lust that claws its way through his skin, holds him captive and sinks pity into his soul. There's no use, not at all. He tells himself he has to say it, because he can tell Levi everything.

He bolts up, out of his chair and whips around it, the chair now a barrier between him and Levi, between him and his issue, between him and the other part of himself. 

He can tell him everything.

"I think.. I think you're beautiful."

It's like the glass on the window shattered, and it's still falling in slow motion. Time has stopped, but the speed of his heart has doubled in pace.

Eren watches for a reaction, his fingers fisted tightly on the backing of the chair, a visual of his nerves. 

Yet, there's no ill emotion, no yelling, no snorts, sounds of disgust or even annoyance. Levi just has his gaze fixated on the flooring, at his shoes, like they're the best damn things he's seen in awhile.

The silence. It makes heat manifest all around in the atmosphere, and it's killing Eren slowly. He wants to leave, but Eren's rush has made him bold, and curiosity takes over.

Eren takes three small steps forward, and since he's feeling extra bold, he lowers his head, trying to get a small peak of whatever is on Levi's face, so he can decide whether to stay or book it.

Levi's face is skewed, none but a thin brow cocked up and his lips made up in a funny line. Eren knows Levi has taken notice of his staring, because Levi turns his head the other way, an attempt to hide his face. Levi sighs.

“Why.”

Eren takes himself back. “Huh?”

“Why..”, Levi sighs, a hand swiftly comes up and covers his face, and a hand on his desk now supports his weight, “Why did you say that?”

“You said I could tell you anything.. and it's true.”

“I thought you had a problem.”

“I do.”

“That was it?”

“No..”

“Then Eren, what-”

“It's you.”

Levi removes the hand from his face, revealing confused eyes and slightly flushed cheeks, either from being flustered or just simply annoyed, embarrassed. He knits together his brows. “What-”

“You're my issue, and you have been for um, a long time now. I,” Eren steadies himself, his legs growing wobbly as his tongue becomes putty. He clears his throat, unable to look Levi in the eyes, “I see you, everyday, and we talk everyday, and for me I wanted to just be friends, or whatever, but I can't when,” Eren looks back at Levi, his own cheeks now heavily flushed, he can feel it, his chest and ears burn, he continues, “when I find myself just so.. attracted to you, and everything about you.”

Levi's never looked so bothered, it makes him look almost vulnerable. He gathers his lips in a line, realigning his gaze back with the floor. He walks away, to his couch and plops down on it, legs crossed and arm on the arm rest, supporting his head that now feels dead with weight. He didn't sign up for this, he thinks. He looks at his lap. “I can't see why.”

Is this an invitation to sit next to him? Eren can't exactly tell, but he doesn't see why he can't. He follows, taking a seat right next to Levi, hands down between his knees. He looks over at the other. “I can.”

Levi repositions himself, swiveling around to face Eren and he grabs the back of his head, bringing their faces some inches apart. Eren's forced to look into Levi's eyes, and it's not scary. Levi hums softly. “Tell me why then.”

Eren gawks at him before swallowing. Heat creeps back up and burns at the tips of his ears, and racing of his heart regains hellish speed. He looks down, at Levi's other hand which is just laying on Levi's lap.

He can't get what he wants without boldness, without confidence, and this is an invitation, nothing can go wrong. He tells himself, just do it.

He reaches over, Levi's eyes watching his movements he's sure, and he attempts to grab Levi's hand. It's stiff at first, his actions were unexpected, but as Eren runs his thumb gently over Levi's tensed hand, it softens up and loses its grasp on Levi's pants, and Eren takes his hand in his, gentle and slow. He looks at Levi again, this time with confidence. 

“Because I think you're beautiful, as a person and everything else, and I want to be closer.. to you, if you'd let me, and I didn't want to wait any longer to tell you that.”

Levi stares down at their hands, then back up at Eren. There's a change in his eyes, Eren can't tell what, but Levi takes his hand out of Eren's hair, and lets it slide on down to Eren's nape, and Levi can just feel the goosebumps that rise in his wake, he can just feel Eren's excitement.

The heat, it's a mutual feeling now. Their hearts beating almost in sync, their breathing is ragged, and the loudest thing in the room is their thoughts.

Levi takes in a breath.

He applies pressure to the back of Eren's neck, he wants him to come even closer.

Eren understands that, and he leans in, filling up the remainder of the gap and now they're so close, their breaths ghosting on each other's lips.

No matter what Levi had in mind, Eren takes over, and he steals a much anticipated kiss from the other's lips.

Levi's lips are unexpectedly soft, the feeling being just so pleasant. Eren's nerves prick around in spirals inside of his cheeks. The hand behind his neck snakes around and finds a place on the side of his face, Levi tilts his head just a little to the left.

It's perfect.

The sense of yearning that's being clouding Eren's mind feels like it's vanished, maybe even replaced.

Eren hesitates, afraid he's going to far, but fear can't stop him, not now, so he brings his unoccupied arm around Levi's side, pulling him even closer, and their chests now touch, hearts beating together, as if they were really one.

Eren wraps a leg around Levi's, and Levi's in return does the same with his other leg. They're so close, it's amazing.

If Eren thought it couldn't get any better, he was surely mistaken, as Levi takes his hand out of Eren's grasp, and then brings it up to the other side of Eren's face, sculpting him. Eren breaks out in a chill, and it feels so good, like electricity coursing through him, and he feels alive, so very alive.

After some time Levi finally breaks the kiss, the sweet, sweet taste of his lips withdrawing from Eren's own, and they open their eyes. 

Right now, Levi is the most beautiful Eren has ever seen him, his bangs all up in a tizzy, pupils dilated, cheeks flushed a soft pink against his pale skin and bottom lip all rosy and swollen. It makes Eren only wonder how himself looks, hopefully Levi feels the same about his appearance. 

Eren looks down, catching his breath as everything brings him back to a reality outside of kissing. He wraps both arms tighter around Levi's waist, his head in the security of the crook of Levi's neck, taking him in. He's so warm, so soft, Eren still can't believe it. He sighs gently. “Thank you..”

Levi stares the side of Eren's head, then at the wall, not sure what to do, but then he settles on hugging Eren back, arms around his shoulders. 

After a few moments, Levi pushes Eren away gently, looking him in the eyes. “Why are you thanking me?”

“For letting me be close to you.”

“You.. don't have to thank me. I-”

“It's alright,” Eren smiles, and he wants Levi to do the same. He wants Levi to understand, understand the importance that Eren has held for him, and he wants him to take this. “Alright?”

Levi shakes his head, forehead leaning against Eren's. His thumbs caress the sides of Eren's mouth, and he can't help give a small smile when Eren breaks out in a grin. “Alright,” he repeats back, pecking Eren's lips for the second time. Eren laughs softly, eyes soft with a smile that feels unbreakable.

He doesn't feel stuck anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read, tell me how you liked it yeah?
> 
> Tumblr: writer-person.tumblr.com


End file.
